Eoghann the Red
PAGE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Eoghann is a human of middling age. He is a warrior of legendary brutality, a wanderer of the wilderness of Gielinor, and, at all times, a student and philosopher of the natural world. He is a character of the RS3 player, Eoghann. Biography Childhood Eoghann was born in the Fremennik Province, in the woods east of Relleka. What year, not even he can say due to the circumstances of his childhood, though he generally tells the inquisitive to substract thirty from the present year (as he supposes he is approximately around that age). He remembers little of his parents, other than that they were likely hunters, given the lavish amount of furs and skins that he remembered decorating their cabin. When he was still a small child, trolls came down from the mountains to the east in a sudden and bold raid of the forest valley where his family lived, and his family's cabin ablaze, the unintelligible snorts and yelling of the trolls, and his parents being slaughtered and devoured before his eyes is one of the earliest, vivid memories he possesses. By some freak of sympathy, one of the trolls took a liking to him, and convinced the others to spare him as a "pet." Thus most of his earliest memories were not of his parents and their rustic life in the forest, but instead of years spent as a troll's thrall. To many, it might have been unbearable, due to the violent and crude nature of the trolls - when not performing the impossible task of cleaning up after the trolls' meals, he spent most of his time trying to escape beatings for being a "stoopid hooman" and the remainder trying to find edible scraps to keep himself alive. While certainly unpleasant, though, Eoghann did not remember very much of his life before this, and he adjusted to life under the trolls - he even began to view his captors as something of family, lacking any of his own, and he adopted much of their crude mannerisms. When Eoghann was perhaps six or seven years old, his bondage among the trolls came to an end when a war party from Burthorpe assailed part of the Troll Stronghold, where they found the young Eoghann cowering behind some rocks after the fray. They were surprised to find a human child there, and even more surprised to see that the child had not been hiding from the trolls but from them, as when they attempted to approach the fearful boy, he struck out at them with animalistic rage and terror. They easily subdued him, and took him, unwillingly, back to civilisation, where the druids of Taverley generously took him under their wing. Though it took many years, Eoghann was eventually rehabilitated into something of a proper human - with infinite patience, the druids tolerated or gentley (as they could) subdued the boy's violent and savage behaviours, and by proving that he would no longer be beaten over small provocations, that he was largely free to roam where he pleased, and that he would be fed regularly and plentifully, they at last gained his trust. He learned from and cooperated with the druids from then on, and he learned very quickly - he was possessed of a sharp wit that not even the trolls could take from him, and he found that he delighted in learning and challenging his mind. The druids taught him how to speak correctly, how to behave like a human, and, as he grew older, many of the subjects of their lore and craft, from history to natural philosophy. Still, he was never quite able to escape some of the afflictions of his upbringing among the trolls - he was prone to sudden outbursts over the smallest slight, sometimes lapsing back into the speech of the trolls and sometimes even becoming violent, the latter of which he took pleasure in. He could not shake a lingering fear or suspicion of other humans, and though he trusted the druids well enough, he found it easiest to retreat into the woods and wild places about Taverley to enjoy the simple comfort of beasts rather than socialising. His closest friend and father figure during this time was the druid Kaqemeex. Often when he ran into trouble with the other young druids over his violent or cruel antics, Kaqemeex would defend him and sue for patience on his behalf. He helped Eoghann understand that these things that others derided him for had been written into his "nature," for better or for worse, and that he should not be ashamed of them, but he had to exercise prudence and understanding when dealing with others, as their nature was different. Through him, Eoghann came to know Guthix, the god of balance and nature - a god that, to him, seemed to reflect most the savage yet sustainable beauty and workings of the woods that he often retreated to. He was convinced that in time, he would one day be a druid of Guthix, to represent and continue to grow in knowledge of the balance of the world. The Death of Guthix Eoghann's life was once again drastically altered when, sometime in his adulthood and close to when he would be raised to full druidhood, Guthix was slain by Sliske. This event was shocking enough in itself, but when the banished gods returned to Gielinor and began to wreck chaos across the land, Eoghann was rendered dumb with confusion and horror. He could not understand how his god - the god of the stability and harmony of the world - had perished, and what it meant. Balance had been destroyed, and without that to study and aspire to any longer, Eoghann fled from the druids and Taverley, despite Kaqemeex pleading with him to stay until he had regained his wits. He felt as if he had been betrayed or lied to, though by whom or what, he was not sure. For a time, he lived alone in the wilds east of Taverley and Burthorpe, until one day he was waylaid by a band of goblins... "Prove Yourself in Blood and Fury..." Though Eoghann had not been trained to fight among the druids, the trollish savagery of his youth arose when he was ambushed by the goblins, and he fought for his life with blind fury and drunken revelry with only a wooden staff. He killed many of the goblins, but he was finally overwhelmed with injuries. Even incapacitated by severe injuries, though, he hurled foul trollish insults at the goblins, daring them to give him his death. He might have gotten it, if not for the fact an emissary of Bandos was among the decimated band. He was in awe of the human's battle prowess and bloodlust, being as ill-equipped as he was, and his speech that was not so far-removed from the pidgin speech of the goblins, such that he was even in doubt that Eoghann was a human at all. Whatever the case, he saw he was a great warrior, one that their god might have use for, and instead of allowing the goblins to kill him, he told Eoghann that their village was a day's march to the west, and that if he wanted to live, he should go there. The goblins left him there then, bleeding and alone in the wilderness, and though he considered laying there until death came to him, being in such pain and without the divine guidance that had guided him through much of his life, he at last bound his wounds as best as he could and went after the goblins. He eventually came to Goblin Village, at which the emissary was even more amazed than before, that the human had managed to travel all this way even so gravely injured. He decided that the human was truly a warrior worthy of Bandos, and so he ordered the goblins to treat Eoghann's wounds as best as those rude people might, and though wracked for weeks after by ensuing infection, Eoghann at last recovered. The emissary came to him then, and told him that he had proven his strength and will to live, as well as his ability in battle, and this was pleasing to the Big High War God, Bandos. Eoghann was mystified, as he had never heard of this Big High War God, and so the emissary told him all he knew of Bandos, sparing no expense in singing the war god's praises and hinting at the great rewards Eoghann might gain by serving such a god. Eoghann was enthralled, but not by any promise of riches or rewards - it all seemed to make sense to him now. The Big High War God espoused that "might is right" - that the weak are meant to perish or be ground under the heel of those who were stronger. And that is what had happened to Guthix, was it not? He had died because he was weak in some way - flawed. The balance had failed because it was flawed, weak - and weak was wrong if might justified everything. And that is why war reigned everywhere now, because it was right. He had seen it everywhere in nature as well, the stronger devouring the weak - all of the world was drenched in the blood of the weak, but he had been too blind to see it until now. He understood it all now. Perhaps it was in part inspired by the fever that gripped him still from the receding infection, this cruel and bloody revelation. But from it, Eoghann became a devoted follower of Bandos. The same zeal he poured into his studies and training to become a druid in service to his old god, he now poured into the combat training and battles for the glory of his new one. He learned fighting techniques wherever he went and wherever he could - from the goblins who he stayed with until he was well enough to embark on his own, from the ogres whom he fought alongside of for a time, from any human, elf, dwarf, or other being willing to teach him - because this was a holy endeavour, becoming stronger and more skilled in the art of war. The spilling of blood on the field of battle, the brutal blows exchanged in a duel, were now a sacrament of his god, and no longer did he restrain his primal delight in violence. He was doing the work of his god, and if the nature of others was such that they could not withstand him, then they were weak and ought to perish. Such zeal for battle and blood did he possess that among Bandos' armies, he earned the nickname of "The Red." To others who saw him, he was sometimes called Fer Benn - the Horned Man - due to the horns he took to wearing in mimicking the fashion of most of Bandos' followers, of which some whispered in superstitious dread that they grew directly from his head, that he was some sort of fiend or demon rather than a human. Present When Armadyl and Bandos came to blows, Eoghann fought on the side of Bandos, relishing in the battle and bloodshed - the sacred acts. His joy and confidence were all at once shattered, though, when in the end, he saw his god blasted to pieces and his tower broken. Eoghann was injured in the collapse of the tower, and might have perished there, had it not been for Kaqemeex finding him among the rubble and bringing him back to Taverley. There he was nursed back to health, and when Eoghann came to his senses, he was for awhile stunned and deeply abashed. Once more his god had been destroyed, and he did not know what to make of it. Had he been wrong? But Bandos had said even if Armadyl defeated him, it would merely prove him right, that might always triumphed in the end. Armadyl had not defeated him with "justice" - he had defeated him because his forces, his army, his might was greater, proving to be the hypocrite Bandos had daubed him as. He felt ashamed for being defeated, whatever the case, and he felt even more ashamed before his old mentor, who he knew well would not approve of any of what he had done since leaving the druids behind. Even though Kaqemeex asked that he stay, Eoghann once more fled Taverley as soon as he was well enough to go, and from then on, he has wandered the land with little purpose or aim beyond what he does in the moment. He presently worships no god, instead carrying the dead wisdom of his lost gods with him in silent contemplation as he travels and studies the land and tries to discern some ultimate truth therein. He still indulges in battle wherever he might, preferring the solitary task of slaying. In general, he avoids people, still holding them generally in distrust, though as of late, he made contact with the Fremennik, in the hopes of discovering who his family and people might have been. Receiving little aid from them, however, he continued his solitary wandering, and in many ways he has become more wild than he has ever been, feeling now that the only true strength of the world lies within oneself and one's honour alone. Appearance Eoghann is a powerfully built man and stands at just over 6 feet. He is almost always garbed in "barbaric" or ogrish attire, and he often has a set of horns upon his head. He is pale in complexion and he has red hair, often worn long and unkempt with a beard lining his jaw. Personality Despite his many bloody feats, Eoghann is often reserved or mellow around other people outside of battle. He is a man of few words, possessing little trust for speaking, as in his experience, humans and other humanoid races rarely say what they truly mean with it. He has little love for talking with humans, specifically, having grown up with few who could tolerate his worst side, and he often expects them to be weak, either physically or morally through corruption. Few would expect it given his recent past but he follows strict morals as a part of a peculiar system of honour, which he adhered to even as a Bandosian, believing always that honour was a strength. He will not fight or slay anyone who he thinks is far weaker than him, believing it beneath his reputation, and hence he spared women and children and other individuals where other Bandosians would have committed a massacre. He prefers the company of beasts and monsters such as goblins and ogres, for they are often too simple to practice guile or other behaviour he regards as weak or dishonourable. He will also not stand for what he deems dishonourable behaviour in others, and he will swiftly stamp out the perpetrator if he can. Perhaps also unexpectantly, he has a fairly open mind on most matters, willing to at least listen and entertain differing ideas even if he does not hold them himself. He views this tolerance and willingness to learn as necessary in his desire of understanding the world and his place in it. For all the seeming severity and grimness of his purpose, he does possess a playful side - he often now finds cynical mirth in the dealings of mortals and gods and the antics of mortals themselves, such that he is prone to laugh and jest at things others do not find humourous. Gallery sb2.jpg|Eoghann as a warrior Category:Humans Category:Bandosian Category:Guthixian Category:Barbarians Category:Characters Category:Knight